Priorities
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Missing scene from the season 6 episode "CSI: My Nanny" with mentions of "Stand Your Ground." **Implied DuCaine**


**Disclaimer:** They ain't mine -so don't sue. I promise to give them back in one piece. :)

**A/N 1: **Well, here's my second _Miami_ fic. Like Canal Side it's a missing scene with my newest fav ship DuCaine. This one takes place after the season 6 ep "CSI: My Nanny" thanks to H's ending comment about priorities ;) -it also contains content connected to "Stand Your Ground." Also any spelling/grammar errors are my own (though hopefully I got them all.)

*Thanks to everyone who's read/commented and added my previous story to their alert lists -as well as me to their authors. :)

_

* * *

_The sun was slowly sinking from the sky, illuminating the beach in a soft golden glow as the waves broke softly against the shoreline. The petite blonde sighed from where she sat on the beach access stairs, she wore a lightweight teal track suit -along with a thin white t-shirt- and had her hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her elbows resting on her knees, she laced the fingers of both hands together; her thoughts scattered like dandelion seeds. Hearing the telltale creak of someone walking on the wood boards behind her she turned and glanced over her shoulder –not in least surprised by who she saw.

"May I?" He asked, motioning to the empty space beside her. Calleigh gave him a soft smile before verbally answering.

"Knock yourself out,"

Sitting down he removed his trademark shades, both watching the shifting tide for several quiet minutes. Glancing over at him Calleigh guessed he'd come straight from the lab, as he still wore his suit from earlier that day. Horatio, feeling her curious gaze met her emerald green eyes; his own a mix of emotions.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

She smirked softly, lightly nipping her bottom lip, "Few days late on that front aren't you?"

"Cal," he started, knowing that lately things between them had been _less_ than ideal. "You have my _full confidence_ . . . I know you, which means I _knew_ your judgment wasn't impaired." Horatio sighed softly, reaching over to grasp her left hand and squeezed it gently.

Calleigh looked down at their joined hands, taking a moment to collect her thoughts; then mirrored his previous action by squeezing his hand. "I was scared Horatio, for the first time . . . in a _long _time; I thought I was gonna loose everything." Her voice had softened to a whisper, alerting him to how deeply the investigation had truly affected her.

"IAB tends to have that effect on people -even when they've done nothing wrong," Horatio replied, trying to soothe away any of her remaining doubts. She sighed, knowing in the back of her mind he was right –and more importantly that she'd been cleared.

"I know." She answered; adding as their eyes met again. "But IAB wasn't the only thing worrying me . . . I was worried about you –_about us_." She watched him inhale sharply, releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. In response Calleigh leaned into his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "It's one of few times I can remember slipping . . . that you weren't there to catch me."

Horatio sighed, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Calleigh sweetheart, if I thought you needed me, I would've been there in a heartbeat -you know that." He paused, placing another kiss to her temple, hating himself for ignoring her as much as he had lately, not because he'd wanted to . . . . but simply because he thought he had to. "But we can't always work cases together, and you're _stronger_ than most people assume you are."

Calleigh lifted her head slightly, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. She reached over and cupped the back of his neck with her hand -pulling him closer. When they broke apart a few minutes later their noses remained touching.

"Calleigh," he breathed.

She smiled softly, shrugging his arm off her shoulders before extending her hand and the two stood. "Don't pull away from me again," she warned. Despite knowing why he'd pulled away, it hadn't made the past months without him any easier –professionally or privately.

"I won't sweetheart, I promise." He reached up, gently taking her face in both his large hands. "The case we wrapped today, it reminded me just how skewed my priorities have been . . . I need you –_I've always needed you._" Calleigh exhaled softly, almost in relief, as if she'd been second guessing that very thing. Nuzzling his right hand she kissed his palm, her green eyes sparkling.

"You've got me handsome, "at her words Horatio leaned in and kissed her. Calleigh chuckled, the sound warm and wispy –happy for the first time in months. "Let's get outta here, give you a chance to prove that statement."

His hands slid quickly to her waist as he placed a final kiss to her forehead; then quickly led her up the few steps and across the lawn into her house. "I like that plan," he whispered.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N 2: **Well, there ya have it -if ya liked leaved me a comment. :)

Not sure when I'll be posting another new fic (I just started college this week) but I'm hoping soon, I've started another and have a few idea bunnies floating around . . . have to wait and see how class goes.


End file.
